Kita
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Menurut Karin, anak baru bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu sangat menarik, namun sayangnya Karin sudah lebih dulu naksir Uchiha Sasuke. /"Kiba Inuzuka?" ulang Sasuke dengan dahi mengerut saat membaca profil salah satu pemain yang diberikan Karin./ REPUBLISH
1. Chapter 1

**Kita**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : M**asashi** K**ishimoto.

**Oleh : **Kang Mas Neji Ganteng.

**W****arning : Au, OOC, Republish, EYD masih berantakan perlu diedit lagi un O (lagi nyari beta reader)**

* * *

**Part 1 : Anak Baru itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba**

* * *

.

Seorang murid laki-laki terlihat berjalan menyusuri koridor tuk mencari ruangan kepala sekolah sembari sesekali melemparkan senyum ramah –lebih tepatnya cengengesan– pada beberapa murid yang dilewatinya, yang juga dibalas senyuman ramah, disertai bisik-bisik; "Murid barukah?" dan juga, "Lumayan tampan."

.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, begini jadinya," keluh siswi cantik berkacamata itu, sembari mengobati luka pada lutut cowok tampan dengan kostum sepak bola yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, di ruang UKS.

"Hn. Ini hanya luka kecil," timpal si cowok yang diajak bicara itu dengan nada bosan, ekspresi wajahnya datar.

"Luka kecil tetap saja akan berbahaya kalau infeksi," celoteh Karin pada Sasuke Uchiha, bintang sepak bola _Konoha high, _yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu sudah membuatnya kerepotan di ruang UKS, karena cidera ringan yang didapat cowok itu saat latihan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kalau saja ia bukan _manager _ tim sepak bola, ia tidak mungkin mau berepot ria membawa pemain yang sok seperti Sasuke ke ruang UKS. Walau sebenarnya ada alasan lain dibaliknya.

"Kau cerewet... Auch... Karin pelan-pelan!" keluh Sasuke meringis kemudian mendelik pada gadis di depannya, ketika Karin sengaja menekan kasar luka di lututnya dengan obat merah.

"Hahaha... Luka kecil tapi tetap saja sakit kan Sasu?" masih terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Karin terkekeh pelan ketika mendapati Sasuke melotot ke arahnya, karena kejahilannya tadi.

Ah... Saat-saat seperti inilah yang paling diinginkan siswi kelas dua _Konoha high _itu, berduaan bersama Sasuke –yang ditaksirnya sejak setahun lalu– tanpa ada yang mengganggu, baik itu teman-temannya, guru, ataupun para _fansgirl _cowok itu.

Salah satu alasan Karin menjadi _manager _tim sepak bola adalah agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, hanya saja–

"Kenapa senyam-senyum begitu? Otakmu korslet ya?" cibir Sasuke membuat Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

Belum sempat gadis itu membalas, _handphone _Sasuke lebih dulu berdering, menyela perkataannya.

"Hallo?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan dengan lawan bicaranya melalui _handphone, _mengabaikan –kecemberutan- Karin yang telah selesai mengobati lukanya. "Hn. Hanya cidera ringan saat latihan, kau tak perlu khawatir," jelas cowok bermarga Uchiha itu disertai kekehan ringan, terlihat begitu sumringah dan hangat, hingga tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Karin yang mendadak sedih?

"Pasti dari cewek gulali gak jelas itu," gadis itu bergumam pelan. Dengan langkah lesu karin melangkah ke lemari tempat penyimpanan obat, tuk menyimpan kembali obat merah dan beberapa plaster yang ia ambil untuk mengobati luka Sasuke tadi. Dan sesekali ia menoleh dengan ekspresi sebal pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk meladeni lawan bicaranya di seberang.

"Kau masih ada siaran?" jeda sejenak, "baiklah, aku ada di UKS. Ya, dengan Karin."

Karin merengut kesal, melirik Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan _handphone-_nya. Cowok itu mengabaikannya!

"Iya aku tunggu," ucap Sasuke lagi, "_love you too," _sebuah ucapan yang mengakhiri pembicaraan menyebalkan –bagi Karin- itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Karin –mendadak galak- disertai rengutan yang tak enak dilihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya," sahut Sasuke santai, jelas mengabaikan perubahan sikap gadis cantik itu padanya.

Karin mendengus. "Aku pergi," pamitnya lagi dalam gerutuan.

Kalau saja ini adegan sinetron, Karin mungkin berharap Sasuke akan memanggilnya, kemudian saat ia berbalik, Sasuke sudah siap untuk mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Ah... Sayangnya ini bukan sinetron, karena Sasuke masih saja cuek bebek begitu!

"Aku pergi!" ulang Karin lagi, karena melihat cowok itu sibuk dengan _handphone,_ tak menggubris pamitan pertamanya tadi.

"Oh... ya silahkan," jawab Sasuke menoleh sekilas ke arah Karin, lalu kembali sibuk dengan _handphone-_nya, sepertinya sedang sibuk mengirim pesan singkat.

Sial! Benar-benar reaksi yang tidak ada dalam harapan Karin. _Minimal ngucapin terima kasih kek! _Pikir Karin kesal.

_**Gezzzz.**_

"Kau menyebalkan Uchiha," desisnya sebal dengan kedutan samar muncul di kepala merahya. Dengan gusar ia keluar dari UKS, setelah sukses membanting pintu.

Sasuke melongo. "Cewek aneh," ucapnya sambil menggedikan bahu. Setelah itu kembali sibuk mengirim pesan dengan ponselnya.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tegur Shino Aburame, pada salah satu rekan sesama penyiar radio sekolah yang terlihat terburu-buru ingin keluar dari ruang siaran, setelah acara siaran pagi mereka selesai.

"Aaaa... aku mau ke UKS." Siswi berambut _pink _unik itu menyahut sambil menyambar tasnya di atas meja, kemudian terburu-buru melangkah ke arah pintu.

"UKS? Kau sakit?" selidik Shino sambil menatap Sakura penuh minat dibalik kacamata hitamnya, sementara tangannya masih berkutat pada beberapa perlengkapan siaran yang belum selesai dibereskan.

Sakura berhenti, kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit merona, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Shino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Bukan aku tapi Sasuke, err... dia mengalami cidera ringan saat latihan pagi tadi," sahutnya salah tingkah, Shino mengangguk maklum saat Sakura menyebutkan nama pacarnya, "jadi..."

"Aku mengerti," potong cowok –rada- pendiam itu cepat, "tapi ingat jangan sampai terlambat untuk rapat sepulang sekolah nanti," lanjutnya mengingatkan, yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan kata 'Iya.' Dan senyum ceria sebelum meninggalkan ruangan klub radio.

.

.

.

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat jigrak dengan tato taring merah di kedua belah pipi tembemnya itu, terlihat mendengus bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Tadi ia baru saja menemui kepala sekolah untuk mengurusi semua tetek-bengek kepindahannya ke _Konoha high –_sekolah barunya yang sekarang– setelah lima belas menit berkeliling dan berpusing-pusing ria tuk mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, dan sekarang ia harus mencari letak kelasnya lagi?

Oh ayolah, ia tidak akan selebay itu kalau _Konoha high school, _merupakan sekolah swasta yang hanya terdiri dari puluhan kelas umum, tanpa ruangan _ekstrakurikuler _inilah atau ruangan itulah. Tapi–.

Inuzuka Kiba (nama anak laki-laki remaja itu) mengedarkan pandangannya ke tiap sudut gedung _Konoha high._

Aish... mencari sebuah kelas, diantara ratusan ruangan dalam sebuah gedung sekolah berlantai tiga, dengan kapasitas otak yang dibawah rata-rata, dan juga penyakit buta arah yang menjangkitinya sejak kecil. Membuat Kiba merengut bingung dan putus asa.

Cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dengan gugup Kiba mencoba menyapa dan mengajak beberapa murid _Konoha high –_yang melewati atau dilewatinya– untuk sedikit berbasa-basi dan meminta bantuan untuk mengantarnya ke kelas.

Tapi kebanyakan para siswi yang disapa, malah cekikikan kemudian melewatinya dengan malu-malu. Sedangkan para siswa? Tak menggubrisnya, bahkan menoleh pun tidak, seolah Kiba adalah mahluk tak kasat mata. _Aish... nasib murid baru yang gak ganteng, kayak gini kali ya? _Kiba berpikir sedih.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

_**Brukk!**_

"Hei!" cewek itu mendelik tajam pada Kiba, akibat tabrakan yang terjadi di persimpangan koridor. Tubuh semampainya terpental jatuh setelah membentur tubuh tegap Kiba Inuzuka. "Kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" semburnya lagi sambil berusaha bangun dengan bantuan uluran tangan dari cowok yang baru saja membuatnya jatuh.

"_Sorry, _aku gak sengaja tadi," ucap Kiba kikuk pada cewek –galak– berkacamata di depannya.

"Yeah terserah." Karin, cewek rambut merah dan berkacamata itu menyahut gusar, sepertinya dia sedang kesal.

"Eh? Hei!" panggil Kiba lagi sambil menahan pegelangan tangan Karin. Cewek itu mengenyit.

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau tunjukan padaku di mana letak kelas XI-IPA3?" tanyanya kembali menggaruk kepala cokelat jigraknya yang tak gatal. Karin tersentak, itukan kelasnya? "aku masih baru di sekolah ini," lanjut cowok itu malu-malu.

"Eh kau anak baru?" Karin balik bertanya. Kiba ,mengangguk.

Berganti ekspresi menjadi ramah, Karin melemparkan senyum menyesal pada Kiba. " Maaf atas kelakuan kasarku tadi," ucap Karin salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah, yang dibalas Kiba dengan anggukan dan kata 'Tak apa.' sesaat wajah pemuda itu nampak merona degan ekspresi manis yang diperlihatkan Karin.

"Kalau begitu, kita kelas XI-IPA3-nya barengan aja," tawar Karin nyengir, melihat wajah malu-malu Kiba. _Benar-benar tipe cowok polos._

"Barengan?" ulang Kiba tak mengerti.

"Namaku Karin, aku juga murid dari kelas XI-IPA3," jelas Karin, membuat Kiba berbinar.

"Aku Kiba Inuzuka, semoga kita bisa berteman baik, Karin?"

"Yup. Tentu."

.

.

.

Perkenalannya dengan cewek bernama Karin di sekolah barunya, membuat Kiba sedikit lega, akhirnya ada juga yang mau berkenalan dan menerimanya sebagai teman, setelah beragam reaksi yang ia terima sejak menginjakan kaki di _Konoha high. _

Yah, walaupun tadi saat di kelas tadi ada beberapa murid yang mengajaknya berkenalan, dan nampaknya benar-benar ingin akrab dengan Kiba, seperti siswa berambut pirang dengan senyum ceria dan penuh semangat, yang Kiba tahu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dan juga Nara Shikamaru, siswa yang saat di kelas tadi kepergok oleh guru, sedang tidur. Tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini Kiba lebih nyaman berada dekat Karin, teman pertamanya di KHS.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16.27 waktu Konoha Barat. Dengan raut wajah kesal Kiba melirik sekilas pada seekor mahluk imut berbulu putih yang terus saja menyalak riang, sejak keluar dari rumah beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Akamaru, _nama hewan kecil lucu, yang biasa disebut anjing itu, dengan tanpa rasa bersalah terus berlari dan berlompatan riang menyusuri trotoar, mengabaikan wajah cemberut tuannya, yang ikut terseret oleh tali yang terikat di kalung leher anjing tersebut –yang ujung talinya dipegang Kiba.

"Pelan-pelan Akamaru," Kiba menggerundel pelan mengimbangi langkahnya dengan kelincahan Akamaru.

"Guk... guk... guk."

Akamaru menyahut dengan salakan riang, sambil berhenti dan melompat di depan Kiba. Kemudian berlari menghampiri kaki cowok berkulit kecokelatan itu dan menyurukkan kepalanya dengan gembira pada selangkangan Kiba membuat cowok itu menghela nafas berat saat mengingat kekesalannya pada sang kakak, Inuzuka Hana.

Kiba kesal pada Hana karena sudah seenaknya menyuruh –lebih tepatnya memaksa- Kiba untuk mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan sore ke taman. Padahal Kiba sudah punya janji dengan Karin dan Naruto, untuk menonton latihan sore klub sepak bola sekolah mereka. Siapa tahu ia bisa bergabung di klub sepak bola sekolah barunya?

Biar bagaimana pun saat masih bersekolah di _Oto, _di klub sepak bolanya –yang lama-ia adalah berposisi sebagai gelandang ... Kakaknya itu benar-benar menghilangkan kesempatanya untuk mendapat lebih banyak teman baru.

_Kakak menyebalkan!_ Batin Kiba bersungut sebal, namun mau tak mau ia tetap mengiring anjingnya ke jalan menuju taman, yang terletak hanya beberapa blok dari rumah barunya. Tetap kesal juga percuma, toh ia sudah membatalkan janjinya beberapa menit lalu melalui pesan singkat.

.

.

.

Banyak pohon rindang, rerumputan hijau, bunga-bunga indah beragam warna, serta beberapa bangku taman di sana-sini, dan juga banyak orang-orang —baik itu yang tua ataupun yang muda— terlihat sedang bersantai, menikmati asrinya taman sore itu.

"Jadi–" jeda sejenak, Kiba berjongkok dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat pada kalung leher Akamaru, "—sekarang apa maumu anjing tampan?" tanya Kiba sambil menepuk pelan kepala anjingnya.

"Guk... guk... guk." seperti biasa Akamaru hanya menyahut dengan gonggongan gembira. Ciri khas seekor anjing.

"_Okay. _Kalau itu maumu baiklah." Kiba berkata seolah bisa mengerti arti gonggongan Akamaru.

Cowok itu kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah bonsai dan mengambil sebuah ranting yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

"Guk... guk... guk." Akamaru kembali menyalak riang sembari menghampiri tuannya. Sepertinya kali ini ia terlihat lebih senang, pandangan mata anjing itu terus tertuju pada ranting kayu —yang diubah jadi tongkat dadakan— di tangan kiba. Anjing itu mengerti kalau ia akan diajak bermain.

"_Good boy, n_ah sekarang—"

Kiba mengambil ancang-ancang tuk melempar tongkat kayu tersebut.

"—kejar dan tangkap ini," ucap Kiba sekuat tenaga melempar tongkat itu jauh. Dan membiarkan Akamaru tuk mengejar dan menangkapnya. Dan juga bisa membuatnya bersantai sejenak.

Ah... sepertinya anjing itu butuh lebih banyak lemparan dengan tenaga ekstra, karena dalam hitungan detik saja Akamaru sudah kembali membawa tongkat kayu itu pada Kiba, sepertinya meminta cowok itu untuk kembali melempar tongkatnya. _Anjing yang terlalu lincah._

Dan kejadian itu berlangsung berulang-ulang. Hingga...

.

.

.

"Jadi kau masih ada latihan sore?" tanya cewek itu pada lawan bicaranya di seberang —melalui ponsel. Bibir kecilnya mengerucut imut sambil beberapa kali menghentakan kakinya karena terlalu kesal pada sang lawan bicara, ia kemudian bangun dari bangku taman, tempat ia duduk, lalu ia bersidekap. Ngambek.

Terdengar menghela nafas berat, sosok cowok yang menjadi lawan bicara cewek itu menyahut. "Maafkan aku, aku juga tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Guru Gai sepertinya ingin menggembleng kami habis-habisan. Kautahu kan? Turnamen sepak bola antar sekolah tinggal sebulan lagi, jadi kami harus berlatih ekstra agar bisa mempertahankan gelar juara tahun lalu," jelasnya, "Sakura?"

Tak ada sahutan. Sepertinya cewek itu benar-benar niat buat ngambek pada sang pacar, yang untuk kesekian kalinya ingkar janji.

"Oi Sakura!" panggil Sasuke lagi, dengan nada suara yang terdengar agak keras di ponsel Sakura.

"Aku pikir sore ini kita bisa berkencan," ia menyuarakan pikirannya, "tapi kau ingkar janji lagi."

"Maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak tahu akan seperti ini," sesal Sasuke, "bagaimana kalau malam minggu besok aku ke rumahmu? Kita pergi berkencan," tawarnya, berharap kemarahan sang pacar akan mereda, "hitung-hitung pengganti kencan kita yang gagal sore ini."

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu. Tapi aku tidak akan mentolerir, kalau kau mengingkarinya la... _**(Bletak!) **_Adaw!"

Sakura menjerit pelan ketika sebuah tongkat kayu, mendarat sesaat dengan indah di atas kepala _pink_-nya. Dan membuat suara benturan yang agak keras terdengar tadi. _Siapa sih orang kurang kerjaan, yang sembarangan main lempar ranting kayu? _Cewek itu membatin gusar sambil memungut tongkat —ranting kayu— tersebut.

"Halo? Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke di seberang dengan nada khawatir. Tadi ia sempat mendengar jeritan kecil Sakura melalui ponselnya.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seekor mahluk mungil berbulu putih yang menghampirinya. Menyalak gembira sambil menjilati kakinya.

"Guk... guk... guk."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Terlihat mondar-mandir gelisah. Kiba terus menengokkan kepalanya ke arah di mana dia melempar tongkat untuk dikejar Akamaru tadi. Sudah sepuluh menit! Dan jangan bilang kalau anjing itu nyasar! Sepertinya Akamaru mulai berlagak menjadi warga baru yang kesasar dan tak tahu jalan pulang.

Aish... benar-benar dah, kalau itu sampai terjadi, Kiba bersumpah —dalam hatinya— akan memasang _ringtone _lagu 'Alamat palsu'nya Ayu Ting-Ting di ponselnya selama sebulan sebagai nada dering. Ia bernazar agar Akamaru tidak nyasar lagi. Ngik? Ah! Mulai ngaco.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Kiba memutuskan untuk mencari Akamaru, setelah pada menit ke lima belas, anjing imut itu tak kunjung kembali.

Cowok itu kemudian menyusuri arah kemana ia melempar ranting tadi. Dan setelah berjalan agak jauh, Kiba sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia dapati di sana.

Akamaru, anjingnya, terlihat sedang bermain dengan gembira bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink _panjang_, _yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman_. _Gadis itu terlihat tertawa-tawa melihat polah lucu Akamaru, yang melakukan, gerakan berbaring, pura-pura mati, kemudian melompat ke sana-kemari. Mencari perhatian eh?

Sesekali gadis berambut _pink _itu, terlihat mengelus pelan kepala dan perut Akamaru sambil tertawa. _Well, _nampaknya Akamaru terlihat lebih pandai menggaet perempuan ketimbang tuannya. Hahaha sepertinya Kiba kalah tampan dari Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" panggilnya sembari berlari menghampiri mereka. Membuat gadis _pink _itu menoleh padanya dan melempar senyum.

_Mungkin cowok itu pemilik anjing kecil ini. _Pikir gadis itu.

Sedangkan Akamaru? Anjing itu menyalak dan melompat, kemudian menyeruduk kaki Kiba. Tampak senang kembali bertemu dengan pemiliknya.

"Anjing nakal! Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" omelnya.

Sakura tersenyum, ia pun bangun menghampiri Kiba dan Akamaru, "Jadi anjing tampan ini, punyamu ya?" sapanya ramah.

Kiba menoleh, dan mengangguk kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Iya," jawab Kiba grogi dengan wajah merona, reaksi yang biasa diperlihatkannya saat berhadapan dengan gadis cantik. Ia memang masih terlalu polos, dan minim pengalaman soal wanita.

Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Kiba yang kikuk menghadapinya.

"Maaf kalau Akamaru membuatmu repot," ucap Kiba lagi, tak tahu harus berkata apa, cowok itu membungkuk.

"Aaa tidak... tidak." Sakura menahan pelan pundak Kiba agar tidak membungkuk, "Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih pada anjing lucu ini," jelasnya sekilas melirik Akamaru. Kemudian nyengir menatap cowok berambut cokelat itu.

"Eh? Terima kasih?" tanya Kiba bingung. Ia pun mengerjap setelah sesaat terhanyut, pada bola hijau hutan yang terlihat ekspresif di depannya, "untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuatku tertawa hari ini," sahut Sakura dengan senyuman lembut, membuat pipi cowok itu memerah.

Gadis _pink _itu, jujur ingin berterima kasih, pada Akamaru karena sudah membuatnya tertawa dan melupakan kekesalannya pada Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari, kalau senyumannya itu, sudah membuat wajah cowok di depannya memerah, seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" ulang Sasuke dengan dahi mengerut saat membaca profil salah satu pemain yang diberikan Karin padanya.

"Ya, dia pindahan dari _Otogakure High School. _Posisinya dulu gelandang serang. Aku rasa dia cukup berpotensi untuk masuk klub sepak bola," jelas Karin sambil melempar handuk kecil dan botol air mineral ke arah beberapa anggota klub sepak bola lainnya.

Mereka sedang beristirahat sambil berbaring –ataupun duduk- di rerumputan hijau lapangan sepak bola sekolah. Setelah selama dua jam lebih mati-matian berhadapan dengan program latihan Maito Gai, pelatih sepak bola sekaligus guru olah raga mereka.

"Apa kauyakin?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Karin, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menepis ringan tangan seorang cowok berambut pirang jigrak yang merangkulnya, sepertinya cowok itu tertarik untuk membaca berkas profil Kiba yang ada di tangan Sasuke, "turnamennya bulan depan, dan aku tidak mau sembarangan merekrut pemain. Itu bisa berkibat fatal," jelas cowok ganteng itu ragu.

"Ini kan Kiba!" celetuk Naruto sembari merebut berkas tersebut dari tangan Sasuke, "menurutku dia menarik," tambahnya sambil membaca dan membolak-balik berkas tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak coba? Dia salah satu pemain lapis dua di _Otogakure High School, _posisi gelandang serang. Jelas kita memang membutuhkannya Sasuke, dia bisa mengisi posisi yang ditinggalkan Rock Lee, yang pindah ke Ame, " ujar cowok berkostum penjaga gawang tim sepak bola _Konoha high _itu. "Yah aku tahu kau meragukan kemampuan Kiba, karena dia hanya mantan pemain lapis dua, atau hanya cadangan di _OHS. _Tapi bukankah kita belum melihat kemampuannya?"

Karin nyengir lebar mendengar perkataan Naruto."_Tumben si Duren bisa bijaksana,_" pikir Karin sambil ikut duduk dengan kedua cowok itu di rumput.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju sama si Uzumaki Duren ini!" cerocos Karin sambil merangkul Naruto riang.

"Aaa kau jahat sekali _Manager_. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto bukan Uzumaki Duren," cemberut Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut. Berpura-pura ngambek dengan celaan main-main yang dilontarkan Karin tadi.

"Oh _Beib, sorry. _Karena kau sangat maniiiiiis, menurutku nama Uzumaki Duren lebih cocok untukmu," rayu Karin dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat sambil mencubit pipi berkumis Naruto gemas. Naruto jelas tahu bahwa itu hanya bercanda.

Mengaduh kesakitan Naruto mendelik ke arah Karin, kemudian balas menarik pipi putih gadis itu hingga rada melar. "Kau juga terlihat sangaaaaaaat imut saat pipimu ditarik melar seperti adonan kue begini, Rambut ijuk!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Sejak dulu keduanya memang tidak pernah bisa akur.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Mengabaikan kelakuan konyol dua teman beda _gender_-nya, Sasuke kembali membaca profil Kiba, mata hitamnya kemudian tertumbuk pada foto berukuran 3x4. Cowok berkulit kecokelatan dengan rambut cokelat jigrak.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Lumayan, mungkin bisa dicoba," gumamnya pelan, yang tak didengar oleh Karin dan Naruto. Dan sesaat kemudian perhatian cowok itu teralih pada ponsel yang diletakan begitu saja di atas tas ranselnya, setelah beberapa detik lalu, nada pesan singkat dari ponsel berwarna biru tua itu berbunyi. Alis Sasuke bertaut membaca isi pesan yang berupa MMS tersebut.

.

**From : Sakura**

**Hari ini aku melanjutkan kencan –tertunda- kita dengan cowok imut ini. Dan jujur dia jauh lebih menyenangkan darimu Sasu-**_**koi. **_**Kuharap kau tidak cemburu.****:P**

**P.s : Jangan lupa janjimu malam minggu besok!**

**.**

Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop _dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal membaca MMS yang dikirim Sakura. Pasalnya cewek itu malah mengirim gambar dirinya sedang duduk tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih (sepertinya anjing jantan), yang terlihat menjilati pipi mulusnya penuh sayang.

Aish, pacarnya itu benar-benar dah. Tipe cewek yang _mood-_nya bisa berubah dalam waktu singkat.

* * *

**Part 1 Selesai ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kita**

**Disclaimer : M**asashi** K**ishimoto.

**Oleh : **Kang Mas Neji Ganteng.

.

**Warning **: AU, OOC-ness, EYD berantakan, diksi & deskripsi pas-pasan, ide cerita pasaran, _senior_ _high school mode, _ceritajelek dan gagal.

**Part 2 : Karin, Sakura & **_**Football Team?**_

.

.

Masih terus tersenyum sendiri sambil mengunyah kentang goreng, dan sesekali menyeruput susu cokelat di depannya. Kiba melamun, tak menggubris bisik-bisik dan suara cekikikan dari para siswi –yang melihat kelakuan anehnya– di kantin pada jam istirahat pertama hari itu.

"Sakura ya?" ia bergumam pelan, sembari menerawang lurus ke depan, dan menyunggingkan senyuman, yang bisa membuat beberapa siswi di kantin tersebut merona. Tapi tidak untuk cowok berkacamata hitam yang duduk agak jauh di depan Kiba –yang secara tak sadar oleh Kiba, bahwa ia terus memandangi cowok itu sambil tersenyum- cowok itu malah bergidik ngeri, melihat Kiba yang terus senyam-senyum gak jelas sambil menatapnya lembut. Cowok pendiam berkacamata itu berpikir, mungkin Kiba punya kelainan orientasi seksual dan naksir padanya. _Oh... No!_

Hampir saja cowok berkacamata itu melempar nampan ke arah Kiba, karena merasa risih, tak nyaman terus dipandangi seperti itu, namun untung saja kehadiran dua siswa dan siswi berambut mencolok yang menghampiri Kiba, membuat cowok itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oi!" Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba keras, hingga membuat cowok berambut cokelat itu terlonjak kaget, "gak baik pagi-pagi ngelamun gak jelas seperti itu, ntar kesambet setan lho," Naruto menegur sambil duduk di samping Kiba, sementara Karin mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kiba dan Naruto. Cewek itu lagi-lagi nyengir melihat ekspresi polos Kiba yang biasa.

"Hai Kib, boleh gabung gak?" sapa Karin ramah.

"Naruto? Karin?" Kiba menggaruk pipinya terkejut.

"Gak usah kaget gitu kali _Boy,_" Naruto berkata sambil menyomot beberapa kentang goreng milik Kiba, "kami datang mau bicarain soal formulir dan berkas profil yang kemarin kamu serahin sama Karin."

"Oh ya? Lalu? Apa aku diterima?"

Karin tertawa pelan, "Tidak semudah itu untuk membujuk Sasuke Uchiha –kapten kami, untuk menerimamu dalam tim," sambarnya, membuat Kiba mendesah putus asa, "tapi nanti sore kau ada waktu kan?"

"Eh? untuk apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Sesaat ia mendelik pada Naruto, yang terlihat sibuk menyomot kentang gorengnya. _Woi beli ndiri ngapa?_

"Sasuke, ingin mengetesmu," sahut Naruto cepat, dengan mulut penuh kentang goreng, "ia ingin tahu apa kamu pantas masuk anggota inti tim sepak bola kami, atau tidak."

Wajah Kiba langsung sumringah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, "Jadi aku..."

"Yah... selamat ya, dan berjuanglah untuk nanti sore," ucap Karin. Kiba mengangguk senang. Di menit berikutnya ketiga remaja itu, sudah terhanyut dalam pembicaraan dan cerita-cerita konyol yang menyenangkan.

Beberapa menit belas menit berselang. Namun Karin dan Naruto tak sadar, bahwa perhatian cowok pecinta anjing itu tertuju ke arah lain. Pada dua siswi cantik yang sejak tadi luput dari perhatiannya, sepertinya kedua siswi itu bergegas untuk meninggalkan kantin.

_I-itukan... cewek yang kemarin?_

Pandangan mata _hazel _Kiba terus mengikuti arah ke mana kedua cewek itu melangkah. Si cewek rambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda, sedang bercerita sambil tertawa-tawa dengan cewek berambut _pink_ sepunggung, yang juga ikut tertawa mendengar celotehan si pirang. Keduanya menuju ke arah pintu kantin, dan kemudian keluar menghilang dari pandangan Kiba.

_Sakura?_

"Hei Kiba, balik ke kelas yuk. Bel masuk dah bunyi tuh," ajak Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Kiba, "kita bisa disambit Pak Ibiki, kalau telat," tambahnya dengan ekspresi horor saat menyebutkan nama guru kimia mereka, sambil buru-buru bangun dari kursi. Begitu juga Karin. Keduanya rada ngeri membayangkan detensi yang akan mereka terima, kalau sampai mereka terlambat di jam pelajaran Ibiki Mourinho, guru yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya itu.

.

.

.

Sakura mengetuk mejanya bosan, sambil sesekali melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela kaca yang menghadap tepat ke halaman sekolah. Cewek itu mulai bosan, pelajaran sastra dengan guru muda Hatake Kakashi yang terlihat sedang menjelaskan tentang periodisasi satra di depan kelas tak menarik lagi baginya. Pikirannya mulai melayang pada cowok berambut hitam kebiruan yang sudah empat minggu jadi pacarnya. Murid kelas XI-IPA1, kelas unggulan yang terletak di seberang kelasnya.

Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke, sudah berkali-kali mereka berdua membuat janji untuk berkencan, tapi selalu gagal karena urusan latihan bola, bola, bola, dan bola. Aish... menyebalkan! Apalagi makin lama, Sasuke makin dekat saja dengan _menager _tim sepak bola berkacamata itu –karin. Kalau boleh jujur Sakura memang rada tidak suka pada Karin. Melihat gelagat cewek itu saat berada dekat dengan Sasuke, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan kalau Karin naksir berat pacarnya itu. Tatapan memuja, wajah merona, salah tingkah, selalu memancing pembicaraan yang membuat Sasuke harus menoleh padanya. Itu namanya apa kalau bukan naksir? Dan yang paling menyebalkan lagi, di mana ada Sasuke di situ ada Karin –walaupun ada teman-teman satu klub mereka yang lain juga sih– tapi tetap saja kan ada SasuKarinnya!. Alasan mereka sih cuma diskusi tentang strategi permainan sepak bola. Tapi gak perlu sampai harus duduk bersebelahan, dan tiap hari juga kaleeeee!

Sakura akui ia memang cemburu. Tapi bukankah itu wajar? Lagipula mengakuinya pada Sasuke juga percuma, karena cowok itu akan menganggapnya kekanakan.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, dari papan putih yang berisi coretan tangan Kakashi, tentang para pelopor di empat angkatan periode sastra, Sakura memandang kembali keluar jendela. Cewek _pink _itu sedikit terhenyak melihat cowok yang baru saja ia pikirkan, sedang berjalan menuju ke gedung_ gymnasium_ yang terletak di samping gerbang sekolah, bersama Pak Maito Gai, dan juga teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Sepertinya mereka ada jam pelajaran olah raga.

Sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sakura bahkan tak mendengar ketika Pak Hatake Kakashi memanggil namanya. Sepertinya guru muda itu menyadari kalau ada salah satu muridnya yang sedang melamun.

"Sak... Oi Sakura!" Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura, berucap dalam bisikan, sambil menyenggol pelan teman sebangkunya itu, agar bisa kembali ke alam sadarnya. Namun sepertinya tak digubris, Sakura masih melamun.

Kakashi menyeringai kecil, melihat kelakuan tak biasa, salah satu murid yang biasa meraih predikat juara umum itu. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu benda kecil berwarna hitam yang terletak di mejanya. Dan...

**Bletak!**

"Adaw!" Sakura menjerit pelan, saat sebuah tutup spidol hitam mendarat mulus di kepala _pink—_nya, membuat tawa teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain meledak, cewek itu mendelik, "SIAPA YANG... Eh Pak Hatake?" tak jadi marah-marah, Sakura malah cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, mendapati sang guru sastra, yang tersenyum menatapnya penuh arti. Ternyata gurunya itu yang sudah melemparkan tutup spidol pada Sakura.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya Haruno?" tanya Pak Hatake, dengan senyum ramah –mengerikan-nya yang biasa.

"A-anu Pak, maaf," sesal Sakura dengan wajah merona malu. Teman-teman sekelas pun menertawai kecerobohannya.

"Ya tentu," Kakashi mengangguk, "tapi lain kali, fokuskan dulu perhatianmu pada papan tulis dan penjelasan guru Nona Haruno. Jangan hanya memperhatikan Uchiha Sasuke saja," Hatake Kakashi menegur muridnya halus dalam candaan, namun sukses membuat Sakura memerah total saking malunya. Ia mati kutu. Apalagi dengan godaan teman-temannya yang langsung menyambut perkataan guru sastra mereka dengan keriuhan.

"Cie... cie Sakura!"

"Suit... suitttt!"

"Ehem, ehem!"

"Aduh... Yang pacaran sama kapten tim sepak bola."

"Ah... Tahu deh... Sasuke jadi bolanya, Sakura jadi gawangnya, dan... GOLLL!" cetluk seorang siswa bernama Suigetsu, yang membuat kelas XI-Bahasa makin ramai.

"Woy ambigu tuh! Bisa nyerempet hal negatif juga!"

"Hahahahaha."

Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Sakura hanya bisa cengengesan sambil menahan malu mendengar godaan teman-temannya.

_Ah... benar kata Kak Temujin, maju satu langkah dalam cinta, bisa membuatmu mundur seratus langkah dalam pelajaran. Duh malunya._

_._

_._

_._

Terlihat lincah menggiring bola melewati beberapa pemain belakang, Kiba sudah sampai beberapa meter di depan gawang yang dijaga Naruto. Kemudian ia menedangnya, namun sayang hanya membentur tiang gawang, dan Naruto tidak perlu melakukan gerakan ekstra, untuk menangkap bola itu.

Kiba mendesah kecewa. Ini sudah yang keenam kalinya dia gagal menjebol gawang Naruto.

"Mainmu bagus!" puji Naruto nyengir sambil melempar bola pada Mizura, salah satu pemain belakang tim mereka. Sore itu sedang diadakan seleksi untuk memilih anggota baru yang akan masuk tim inti. Dan Kiba bergabung bersama para siswa kelas satu yang ingin masuk klub sepak bola.

Permainan masih akan dilanjutkan kalau saja Sasuke tidak menginstruksikan untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Karin menghampiri Sasuke, kemudian menyerahkan sebotol minuman dingin pada cowok yang dari tadi mengamati permainan dari pinggir lapangan.

"Bagaimana apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil melirik Karin.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Mainnya bagus kan? Aku lihat sejak tadi, dia banyak menggiring bola ke depan gawang Naruto –walaupun belum gol sih," ujar Karin riang, "tapi aku heran, kenapa tim sepak bola dari _Otogakuen _menempatkannya sebagai pemain cadangan? Padahal dia bagus."

"Kiba ya? Kuakui dia lumayan, dia terlihat sangat dominan dalam permainan tadi, dan sepertinya lebih condong ke tipe permainan individual, bagus sih. Tapi jujur itu akan sangat mengganggu permainan ritme permainan tim. Sepak bola dimainkan oleh sebelas orang, bukan satu orang," jelas Sasuke sambil menenggak minumannya, hingga tandas seperempat, Karin mengangguk, "kaulihat tadi? Beberapa peluang yang diciptakan Kiba depan gawang Naruto, seharusnya tidak akan sia-sia, kalau dia bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Pada kesempatan pertama, kalau saja Kiba mengoper bolanya pada Idate Mourinho, salah satu pemain tengah yang berada dalam posisi bebas di sisi kiri lapangan, aku jamin gol akan terjadi sejak menit-menit awal."

Karin hanya diam, mendengarkan analisa Sasuke tentang permainan sepak bola teman-teman dan adik kelasnya.

"Lalu pada kesempatan kedua, melakukan tendangan langsung di luar kotak pinalti saat berhadapan dengan _goalkeeper _sebagus Naruto, bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang cerdas, untuknya yang tidak bisa melakukan tendangan 'penyelesaian' dengan baik."

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan bersama teman-temannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa pemuda itu sedikit... Err... Atau mungkin cukup menarik. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Karin merasa ada sesuatu yang 'mengikatnya' dengan pemuda polos itu. Tapi ia tak tahu itu apa. Yang jelas ia merasa senang dan nyaman melihat Kiba, tersenyum, kikuk, dan merona. Tapi bukan berarti ia suka kan pada Kiba? Ia sudah lebih dulu naksir Sasuke.

"Dan yang terakhir. Aku akui Inuzuka Kiba memang punya potensi, dia bisa berduel satu lawan satu, lihai merebut bola dari kaki lawan. Dan dia juga memiliki kecepatan, hanya saja eksekusi akhirnya buruk. Tapi dia cukup lumayan ketimbang yang lain," Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasan mengenai analisanya tentang Kiba.

"Emmm..." Karin mengangguk, "tapi aku rasa dia masih bisa 'dipoles' dan bisa menjadi lebih baik. Bagaimana menurutmu Sasu?" sekarang giliran Sasuke mengangguk. tak menyadari eksrpesi Karin yang melembut menatapnnya. Ia masih akan terus terhanyut pada pesona wajah tampan Sasuke, kalau saja suara seruan cowok itu –yang memanggil nama seseorang- tidak menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada cewek berambut unik, dengan seragam sekolah dan sweater biru muda yang duduk di bangku penonton. Sakura melambaikan tangannya ceria, sambil mengisyaratkan sang pacar agar beranjak ke tempatnya. Sedangkan Karin kembali manyun, dalam hati ia menghujani Sakura dengan sumpah serapah, karena sudah mengganggu 'waktu berduanya' dengan Sasuke. Ah... Kenapa sih mereka harus jatuh cinta pada cowok yang sama? Menyebalkaaaaaan!

.

.

.

_**Deg!**_

Warna wajah Kiba, mendadak merah padam. Detak jantungnya terasa menggila saat mata _hazel-_nya menangkap sosok Sakura yang terlihat berdiri di bangku penonton. Gadis _pink _itu dengan senyum cantiknya yang kemarin, terlihat melambaikan tangan ke arahnya?

Eh? ke arahnya? _Oh my God!_

_**Dag, dig, dug, deg, seer! **_Dah. Kiba berharap teman-temannya tidak mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang makin keras dan cepat.

Refleks Kiba melambaikan tangannya, secara tak sadar, ketika gadis itu melambai –lagi- sambil berjalan keluar dari bangku penonton, menuju ke pinggir senyum penuh arti.

Kiba tak menyadari, kalau Sakura tersentak dan heran melihatnya melambaikan tangan. Padahal Sakura melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya, dan tepat di belakang Kiba. Gadis itu bingung, sebenarnya Kiba melambaikan tangan pada siapa? Jangan bilang kalau cowok pemilik Akamaru itu melambaikan tangan padanya? Atau...

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa ada orang lain yang dadah-dadah dengan Kiba. Tapi tidak ada! Jadi benar kalau cowok itu melambaikan tangan padanya?

Ah! Kode merah! Sakura mendesah berat melihat wajah kusut pacarnya. Tapi demi kesopanan Sakura hanya mengangguk tersenyum pada Kiba. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mengernyit tak suka, melihat kelakuan Kiba –yang terkesan banget- sedang naksir pada pacarnya. Sedangkan Karin? Ia hanya memandang ketiga orang itu penuh minat.

Dengan gusar Sasuke berjalan melewati Kiba tuk menghampiri Sakura, kemudian menyeret pacarnya agar pergi dari sana. Menghilang dari pandangan Kiba. _Enak saja mau ngegaet pacar orang! Kalau mau, cari sendiri!_

Mendesah kecewa, melihat Sakura pergi dengan Sasuke, Kiba masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya, hingga banyangan kedua orang itu, menjauh, kian mengecil, dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tegur Karin yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Kiba.

"Eh? Karin? A-anu tidak," Kiba menjawab gugup, berusaha menghindar.

Karin menoleh pada Kiba, sambil menyeringai jahil, "Cewek _pink _tadi kan? Sakura Haruno?" Kiba mengerjap menatap Karin tak percaya, "hayooo ngaku, jangan malu-malu begitu," Karin menggoda dengan seringai jahilnya, membuat cowok itu memerah total. Sebenarnya Kiba juga tak mengerti tentang perasaannya pada Sakura. Kagum? Iya, cowok itu memang kagum dan naksir pada kecantikan Sakura. Tapi kagum dan naksir, bukan berarti langsung jatuh cinta kan?

"A-anu... Menurutku Sakura cantik," Kiba mengaku, jujur. Kemudian menghenyakan bokongnya untuk duduk di atas rerumputan hijau. Diikuti Karin.

"Yup," Karin menganggguk, "semua juga tahu kalau dia cantik."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kiba menatap Karin penuh harap. Dan matanya langsung berbinar, ketika Karin mengangguk.

"Jujur, aku tidak begitu kenal ataupun dekat dengannya," Karin memulai pembicaraan sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "yang aku tahu, namanya Sakura Haruno, dari kelas XI-Bahasa, dia salah satu penyiar radio sekolah, pemegang nilai komulatif tertinggi semester lalu, dan yang terakhir dia keponakan Pak Shiranui Genma, guru fisika kita," jelas Karin, mengutarakan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Sakura pada cowok di sebelahnya. Cewek itu kemudian nyengir saat mendapati reaksi Kiba yang menatapnya berbinar, dengan rona merah muda tipis menghiasi pipi tembemnya, seperti anak kecil yang akan diberi _ice cream._

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa dia sudah punya... pacar?" pertanyaan Kiba membuat Karin menyeringai setan.

"Kenapa? Kau naksir Sakura? Eh?"

"Eng... entahlah," Kiba menyahut malu-malu, tak menyadari kalau ia sudah masuk 'perangkap' dalam lingkaran cinta tak berujung, "mungkin aku memang naksir dia. Tapi..."

"Mau kubantu mendapatkannnya?" tanya Karin pada cowok polos tersebut. Dan... Binggo! Kiba mengangguk. Rencananya sepertinya akan berhasil.

.

.

.

Berbaring gelisah, sambil menengok pada jam wekernya yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, Karin mengautak-atik gelisah tombol ponsel _blackberry_-nya. Berusaha menghubungi satu nama yang tertera di sana; **Uchiha Sasuke, **tapi sejak dua jam lalu nomer cowok itu tidak dapat dihubungi. Sepertinya sedang sibuk telpon-telponan dengan Sakura. _Well, _ia memang tidak punya hak untuk cemburu, tapi... Ia naksir berat dengan Sasuke! Jadi bagaimana? Mau tak mau ia juga sakit hati.

Dengan kesal Karin melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur, kemudian beranjak menuju meja belajar untuk menghidupkan laptopnya. FB-an, twitteran, atau mungkin membaca _fanfict _dengan _ending _yang menyenangkan di situs Fanfiction.(dot)net, bisa mengobati rasa kesalnya.

Memilih tuk FB-an terlebih dulu dengan m. , Karin masuk ke situs tersebut. Dan...

.

.

.

_Gezzz... _Satu status yang beberapa menit lalu baru dibuat beberapa detik yang lalu, yang muncul di beranda dan membuat hatinya panas.

**Sakura UchiHaruno SasuSaku: **Lagi malam mingguan, sambil nonton _SEA GAMES_ bareng _my lovely beiby_ **Sasuke UchiHaruno SasuSaku, **di rumahnya. Hihihi jangan pada ngiri ya? Terutama buat yang naksir berat ama _my _Sasu-_koi._

a five minute ago. **Comment – Like**

**Ino UchihaYamanaka ItaIno, Kisame Hoshiganteng, Temujin Goliver Selalu** and **19 others** like this.

view all 8 comments.

.

.

.

Gadis berkacamata itu melotot membaca status Sakura. _SIALAN LO! NANTANGIN GUE YA? _Pikirnya geram, ia kemudian kembali membaca status itu. Dan...

"Che alay!" Karin menggerutu tak suka, "tukang pamer!" tambahnya sebal, ia marah dan muak melihat status Sakura, serta _nick_ FB gadis itu dengan Sasuke yang –sok disama-samain- dan menurutnya terlalu alay. Dengan kesal ditutupnya laptop putih tersebut tanpa di-_shut down _terlebih dulu. Hatinya sudah terlampau panas.

Mencoba berbaring di kasur tuk mencari cara menghilangkan rasa sebalnya. Karin kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya, mencoba –lagi- tuk menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi... MASIH GAK NYAMBUNG JUGA?

"Arrrgh!" Karin menggeram emosi. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil soal cinta? Kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih Sakura ketimbang Karin? Padahal banyak murid-murid KHS yang bilang, kalau Karin jauh lebih cantik dan seksi ketimbang Sakura, gadis –yang kata Sasuke sendiri- adalah gadis cengeng, tempramental, dan manja. _Kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang seperti itu_, _kenapa kau tidak memilihku Sasuke? _Karin membatin frustrasi, sambil melempar guling ke sembarang tempat.

Setelah itu ia terdiam sejenak, sambil menyunggingkan senyum misterius. Kiba Inuzuka... entah kenapa nama pemuda itu tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya. Sejak kejadian sore tadi, menurut Karin, Kiba bisa membantunya untuk mengakhiri persoalan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Sasuke.

Dengan segera Karin mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menghubungi Kiba. Membicarakan rencana agar cowok itu bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan Sakura. Tanpa memberitahu Kiba, bahwa Sakura sudah berstatus sebagai pacar sah Sasuke.

Dan... Ayolah jangan berlebihan begitu! Untuk urusan cinta bukankah semua bisa jadi halal?

.

.

**Part 2 Selesai (^_~)v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kita**

**(Goal!)**

**Disclaimer : M**asashi** K**ishimoto.

**Oleh : **Kang Mas Neji Ganteng.

.

**Warning **: AU, OOC-ness, EYD berantakan, diksi & deskripsi pas-pasan, ide cerita pasaran, _senior_ _high school mode, _sepak bola nyelip(?)ceritajelek, gak jelas dan gagal.

**Part 3 : Rencana Karin. Pemain belakang?**

.

.

"Jadi..." Kiba menatap Karin penuh minat, pada pembicaraan 'rahasia' mereka di sebuah ruangan musik yang tak terpakai saat bel jam istirahat pertama berbunyi.

"Umm... sebagai cowok, menurutku kamu jangan malu-malu amat dah. Lebih agresif lagi, gak apa-apa kok," ucap Karin sambil menyeret bangkunya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Kiba. Ini adalah hari ketujuh dia menjadi konsultan cinta untuk si Inuzuka muda.

"Kalau untuk bersikap seperti itu," Kiba menggaruk pipinya ragu, "aku tak yakin, kalau aku bisa bersikap seperti itu. Jujur aku gugup."

Karin kembali mendengus pelan, "Tenanglah, si _pink _itu tidak akan menggigitmu, kau kan hanya menyatakan cinta."

"Tapi Karin..." sela Kiba lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kalau boleh jujur –lagi, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku terhadap Sakura," –Karin mengernyit mendengarnya, "dari segi fisik, aku akui memang tertarik padanya," mencoba untuk tetap diam. Karin memandang Kiba lekat-lekat, entah karena pengaruh apa ia tiba-tiba suka memandang wajah cowok berkulit kecokelatan itu.

"..."

"Sakura cantik," satu kedutan samar muncul di kepala merah Karin mendengar ucapan Kiba.

_Si Gulali cantik katanya? Cantikan juga gue kalee!_

"Ekspresif, supel, menyenangkan, lucu, imut dan..." kali ini sebuah perempatan warung dango yang munculan di kepala Karin menggantikan kedutan pertama tadi. Ia kesal mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Kiba untuk Sakura. Hatinya panas, entah karena ia memang membenci gadis itu, kesal karena status di _facebook _semalam. Atau ada hal lain.

_Bawel, jelek, cengeng, genit, centil, tukang pamer, alay! _Karin menambahkan dalam hati. Bukannya iri, Cuma SEBAL!

"Wajahku terasa panas, dan jantungku selalu berdebar saat bertemu dengannnya. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku merasa ada yang hilang. _Well... _Aku tak yakin kalau... Ah lupakan!" Kiba menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Karin mengernyit.

_Cowok ini bicara apa sih dari tadi? _Pikirnya tak mengerti.

"Dan... Eng... Mungkin aku hanya minder, Karin?" kata Kiba serius, sambil menatap mata indah cewek di depannya yang terhalang kaca transparan, "dia cantik, dan... aku? kau lihat kan? Sepertinya aku bukan tipe cowok yang menarik buat Sakura," curhat Kiba lemas, "sudah hampir dua minggu, aku berada di sekolah ini, dia bahkan tidak pernah mau menyapaku, tidak seperti waktu pertama kali bertemu di taman."

Sekarang perempatan warung dango yang ada di kepala Karin, berganti dengan perempatan Rutan Salemba. Ia gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu Kiba, ingin rasanya dia menendang bokong cowok itu, agar mau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura, walaupun bukan perasaan cinta, hanya perasaan kagum, suka, atau apalah, yang penting Kiba bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan rencananya bisa berhasil!

Bukannya bermaksud jahat dengan memanfaatkan kepolosan Kiba, untuk menghancurkan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi yang namanya cinta mau diapain lagi? Karin sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Dan ia jamin bahwa rencana ini tidak akan merugikan dirinya dan Kiba. Karin dapat Sasuke, dan Kiba dapat Sakura. Walau sebenarnya Kiba –si anak baru itu– sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, dan juga rancana Karin, tapi itu tidak akan merugikannya kan?

"Bodoh," Karin mengumpat, "bagaimana dia mau menyapamu, kalau setiap melihatnya kau selalu kabur?" Karin menuding galak pada Kiba.

"A-anu aku kan gugup," Kiba mencoba membela diri. Membuat Karin hampir jatuh terjengkang mendengarnya. _Ini mah bukan malu-malu lagi, tapi malu-maluin, _pikir Karin _sweatdrop._

Mencoba memendam rasa gemas dan kesalnya, Karin menarik Kiba untuk berdiri di depannya, dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Sesaat cowok itu tersentak akibat perlakuan Karin, rona merah tipis menjalar di wajahnya.

"Baiklah," Karin menghela nafas gusar, ia melepas kacamatanya, kemudian menatap mata _hazel _Kiba dalam-dalam. Kontan membuat Kiba gugup, panas-dingin, ia tidak pernah berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan seorang perempuan –ibu dan kakaknya menjadi pengecualian. Bahkan dengan Sakura –cewek yang kemungkinan ditaksirnya– ia hanya bisa berada dalam jarak kurang dari duapuluh meter.

"Ka-Karin?"

"Sekarang, tatap mataku dalam-dalam," ucap Karin.

"I-iya," Kiba mengangguk patuh, keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya, saat gadis berambut merah itu mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kiba.

"Dan sekarang..." jeda sejenak, Karin mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Kiba, "**katakan kalau kau mencintaiku...**"

"APAAAAA?" sembur Kiba dengan mode memerah total memelototi Karin.

"Biasa aja kaleee. Gak usah pake kuah," Karin mendelik pada Kiba, sambil melap sisa muncratan pemuda itu pada wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"T-tapi kaubilang... Ka- a... ah! Kau naksir padaku ya?" tuduh Kiba, setelah pulih dari kegagapannya tadi.

"Siapa bilang aku naksir padamu?" kilah Karin, "tadi aku mau bilang ; **katakan kalau kau mencintaiku...** Dan anggap aku Sakura," jelasnya, "jadi ini Cuma pura-pura! Hanya latihan!"

"Oh," Kiba mengangguk paham, "lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya nya polos.

"Kita mulai dari awal."

_**Deg, deg, deg, deg.**_

"Mendekatlah padaku," perintah Karin. Kiba kemudian mengangguk, dan maju beberapa langkah tuk menghampiri Karin.

_**Deg, deg, deg, deg.**_

"Lebih dekat lagi."

Kiba menurut dan makin memperpendek jarak dengan tubuh mereka. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti, cowok bermarga Inuzuka itu menunduk pelan, mendapati wajah cantik Karin –yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya– juga sedang mendongak menatapnya. _Hazel _ dan merah mawar itu bertemu dengan jarak yang begitu tipis, tanpa kacamata transparan yang biasa menghalangi.

_**Deg, deg, deg, deg.**_

"Lalu?" Karin dapat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Kiba pada wajahnya.

_**Deg, deg, deg, deg.**_

"Lalu katakan..." jeda sejenak, Karin menatap intens pada mata dan bibir tipis Kiba, "**katakan kalau kau mencintaiku,**"

Kiba mengangguk, sambil mencoba meredam degup jantungnya, yang berdetak cepat, di atas rata-rata, dan bahkan hampir keluar dari ronggannya. Gejala yang ia alami pada Karin sekarang, hampir sama dengan gejala yang ia alami dengan Sakura, hanya saja ada yang berbeda. Sakit, ia merasakan seperti ada yang hilang. Namun pada siapa itu ia tak tahu, entah pada Karin? Atau Sakura?

"Katakan sekarang," Karin menatap Kiba sayu. Wajahnya terlihat merona.

"Aku... " Kiba menatap wajah Karin lembut.

_**Deg, deg, deg, deg. **_Detak jantung keduanya berpacu dalam degupan yang sangat kencang.

"**Aku mencintaimu." **Wajah Karin memerah. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa bahagia mendengar ungkapan itu, "**Sakura..."**

_**Deg! Crush!**_

_Kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sakit? _Salah satu diantara keduanya membatin sedih.

.

.

"I-itu kan..." seorang siswi yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, sambil membawa beberapa buku bersama temannya, sedikit terkejut, melihat 'pemandangan' yang tersuguh saat mereka lewati di sebuah ruangan tak terpakai, melalui jendela kaca transparan.

"Hn?" gumam teman dari siswi tersebut, sambil ikut menengokan kepalanya kedalam ruangan. Ia bisa melihat sepasang remaja berseragam sama seperti mereka, sedang dalam posisi berpelukan. Si cowok terlihat begitu gugup saat memeluk ceweknya.

Yah, itu memang hal yang biasa. Di tiap sudut gedung _Konoha high, _dengan mudah kita bisa menemukan banyak pasangan siswa-siswi yang sedang pacaran. Tapi masalahnya, mereka mengenal sepasang muda-mudi di dalam ruangan yang sudah beberapa bulan tak terpakai itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa sedekat dan... Err... Semanis itu, dan... kyaaa _so sweet!" _siswi tersebut histeris pelan, saat ia melihat ada 'perkembangan' dari adegan di dalam, membuat teman cowoknya di samping mengernyit.

"Hn. Ayo kita pergi, jangan terus berada di sini, itu namanya merusak privasi orang," nasihat si cowok itu dengan nada bosan. Sembari menangkap dan menyeret pegelangan tangan mungil gadisnya untuk pergi dari sana. "Tidak baik tahu, mengintip orang yang sedang pacaran," tambahnya. Yang hanya disahut rengekan pelan oleh orang yang diseret.

Namun belum sempat keduanya beranjak dari sana.

"_**Aku mencintaimu..."**_

"Eh? Hihihi sedang menyatakan cinta ru..."

"_**... –Sakura."**_

_APA? _Keduanya membelalak terkejut.

.

.

"KIBAAAAAA!" suara toa, remaja lelaki berambut pirang jigrak, pagi itu terdengar membahana memenuhi koridor _Konoha high, _beberapa murid yang merasa terganggu nampak mendelik ke arah Naruto –yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan. _Goalkeeper _tim sepak bola sekolah itu, terlihat menghampiri sosok siswa berseragam sama seperti Naruto, kemeja putih, dengan celana panjang berwarna hijau, dan _sweater _hitam yang sedang ia kenakan. Siswa tersebut hanya bisa menoleh dan bengong melihat kehebohan Naruto yang biasa.

"Aaaa... Naruto, kau berisik," keluh Kiba ketika Naruto sudah sampai di depannya.

Naruto nyengir menanggapi perkataan Kiba.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya cowok itu –lagi– penasaran.

"Kau..." Naruto menyeringai, "kau diterima sebagai salah satu pemain di tim kami!" ujarnya girang. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi terkejut bercampur senang Kiba.

"K-kau serius?" tanya Kiba tak percaya.

"Yup," Naruto mengangguk, "kemarin Sasuke memberitahuku, kalau ia memilihmu untuk masuk tim sepak bolakami, dan langsung masuk pemain inti. Menggantikan Chouji, yang mengalami cidera engkel saat latihan kemarin," Naruto berujar sambil mengajak Kiba ke kelas terdekat untuk berbicara. Bukan kelas mereka sih, karena terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi kelas tiga yang sedang berbincang dalam kelas, belum banyak murid yang hadir pagi itu. Dan Kiba hafal betul, kalau itu adalah kelas Temari Sabaku. Kakak kelas galak yang ditaksir Naruto.

"Eng... Chouji itu yang mana? Lalu posisi sebelumnya apa?" Kiba bertanya, setelah keduanya mengambil tempat duduk, di bangku yang terletak di samping pintu kelas. Agar nanti setelah urusan mereka selesai, mereka bisa segera keluar dari kelas tersebut. Gak enak juga kan sama kakak-kakak kelas tiga.

"Chouji Akemichi, anak kelas dua bahasa, yang saat kita bertanding dalam seleksi pemain minggu lalu, dia juga ikut main di tim kami kok," jelas Naruto.

"Eh?" Kiba menoleh, "ciri-cirinya?"

"Yang paling 'lebar' dan doyan makan kripik kentang," Naruto menyahut sambil menggembungkan pipinya, menirukan wajah gemuk Chouji.

Kiba membelalak, "Kalau tidak salah Chouji waktu itu kan posisinya sebagai pemain belakang?" Naruto mengangguk, "lalu kenapa aku yang harus menggantikannya?" protes Kiba, "banyak siswa kelas satu yang berbakat yang mengincar posisi itu. Aku gelandang dan tidak berbakat untuk jadi pemain belakang. Maaf aku rasa aku tidak bisa," tolak Kiba hendak bangun dan keluar dari kelas tersebut. Ia merasa kecewa mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi.

Naruto terkekeh, ia sudah menduga kalau Kiba akan bereaksi seperti ini. Sama seperti perkiraan Sasuke semalam, "Tak peduli pemain belakang, pemain tengah, pemain depan, ataupun penjaga gawang, aku rasa semua punya misi yang sama," Kiba menoleh mendengar itu, "kaumau tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada jahil, tapi Kiba tak menanggapi, "oh. _Okay, _misi kita satu, mencetak angka sebanyak-banyaknya agar bisa menang. Dan... Menjaga gawang agar tidak kebobolan saat diserang lawan –yah minimal, gak banyak gol yang masuklah- itu bukan hanya tugas kiper saja, tapi tugas seluruh pemain," Naruto berujar panjang kali ini. Kiba menghela nafas berat mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa," Kiba tetap menolak.

"Pertandingan tinggal lima hari lagi. Aku dan Sasuke berharap agar kaubisa mempersiapkan di..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa!" potong Kiba gusar, "posisi sebagai pemain belakang, membuat kesempatanku untuk mencetak gol menjadi kecil. Aku tidak suka itu," tambahnya sembari membuang muka ke arah lain.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "Setidaknya posisi sebagai pemain belakang, masih ada kemungkinan untuk mencetak gol, ketimbang seorang penjaga gawang." Kiba terdiam, merasa bersalah mendengar penuturan Naruto. Tak berkata apapun cowok itu segera keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

.

.

.

Kiba mendesah berat, sambil terus menendang keras puluhan bola, agar masuk pada gawang kosong yang tidak memiliki penjaga di depannya. Pada jam pelajaran pertama ini Kiba berada di lapangan sepak bola, sendirian. Bolos pada jam pelajaran pertama, karena _mood_ sedang jelek, itulah alasannya.

"Main bola sendirian tanpa teman itu gak seru lho." Kiba tersentak, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Mata _hazel _itu membelalak melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

"K-kau..."

Gadis cantik berambut unik, yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya –kecuali rok- terlihat berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. Kiba kenal gadis itu!

"Namaku Sakura Haruno," gadis itu menyahut, "apa kau sudah lupa padaku, pemilik anjing lucu?"

"Aa." Melupakan rasa kesalnya, Kiba mengangguk dengan wajah merona menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mendadak ia merasa gugup. Membuat Sakura tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi Kiba yang –menurutnya– manis itu.

"Hahaha kamu lucu ya?" sadar tak sadar, perkataan itu justru membuat Kiba memerah permanen, dan tawa Sakura makin meledak melihatnya. _Cowok ini cute juga._

"Aaaa anu," tak tahu harus berkata apa, Kiba hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sambil melirik Sakura malu-malu.

"Jangan grogi gitu, aku tidak akan menggigitmu," cengir Sakura sambil berjalan menghampiri Kiba. Memperpendek jarak keduanya.

"Hehehe ya aku tahu," Kiba menyahut tersipu. Ia kian salah tingkah.

"Oh ya Kiba," kata Sakura sembari berjongkok, mengambil sebuah bola yang ada di depannya, "benarkan itu namamu?" Kiba mengangguk, "apa kaubolos?"

"Eh?"

.

.

"Kiba kau kemana sih?" Karin menggerutu tak jelas, sambil mengautak-atik tombol ponselnya yang ia sembunyikan di laci mejanya, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Pak Shiranui Genma, yang sedang menuliskan beberapa rumus di atas _whiteboard. _Memastikan kalau guru fisika itu tidak mengetahui perbuatannya. _Tidak diangkat juga? Kemana si bodoh itu? _Karin menggeram dalam hati. Merutuki Kiba yang masih belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di dalam kelas sejak jam pelajaran dimulai. Apa cowok itu lupa kalau hari ini mereka akan mengadakan diskusi makalah fisika, berkelompok? Dan beberapa menit lagi kelompok mereka (Karin, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hakuto, Matsuri, dan Sora) harus maju ke depan kelas, untuk mempertanggung-jawabkan makalah yang mereka buat.

Tapi masalahnya makalah itu ada pada Kiba, dan sampai sekarang KIBA BELUM MUNCUL JUGA? Arrgh!

"Ini semua salahmu," desis Karin memelototi Matsuri yang duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan gadis itu hanya meringis sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf' pada teman-temannya. Kalau saja kemarin ia tidak menitipkan makalah itu pada Kiba, mungkin anggota kelompok mereka yang lain tidak akan kebakaran jenggot seperti sekarang.

Di bangku yang terletak di depan Karin dan Matsuri, Hakuto terdengar menggerundel sendiri, entah itu menyalahkan Matsuri atau Kiba. Sedangkan Sora dan Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Apa kau yakin, hari ini Kiba masuk sekolah?" tanya Sora pada Shikamaru yang menguap malas di sampingnya.

"Yeah. Tadi pagi aku melihatnya bersama Naruto, dan aku rasa aku belum buta," Shikamaru menyahut bosan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mencarinya," Ucap Sora mencoba mengambil inisiatif, sembari bangun dari bangkunya, namun didahului Karin.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja," potong gadis itu sembari melenggang ke arah Pak Shiranui Genma, dengan alasan 'ke toilet sebentar.' Gadis itu mendapatkan ijin untuk keluar kelas, mencari Kiba tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini, sejak lima belas menit bersama Sakura. Duduk berdua di lapangan bola yang luas, beralaskan rerumputan hijau. Dengan seorang gadis cantik yang tertawa lepas di sampingnya. Ia senang punya teman berbagi, terutama tentang masalah sepak bola, yang menjadi kesukaannya sejak kecil –hobinya selain memelihara anjing.

Masih belum menghentikan tawanya, Sakura menepuk pundak Kiba, "Jadi kamu pernah masukin bola ke gawang sendiri?" gelaknya setelah mendengar apa yang diceritakan Kiba beberapa saat yang lalu, "dan bahkan sempat melakukan selebrasi setelah gol itu?"

"Ya. Dan sukses membuat kakak perempuanku tertawa seharian," sahut Kiba terkekeh ringan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura, wajahnya sedikit bersemu melihat tawa gadis cantik itu dari dekat, "seperti kamu sekarang."

"Oh... Upsie, _sorry," _Sakura buru-buru menghentikan tawa, kemudian menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"_No problem. _Aku akui saat itu aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Hingga aku harus menjadi pemain cadangan di tim sepak bola _Otogakuen." _

Terdiam sejenak. Sakura menatap intens pada wajah cowok berkulit kecokelatan di sampingnya. Sesaat tadi ia dapat melihat emosi sedih di sana.

"Selain memelihara anjing, kau sangat suka sepak bola ya?" tanya nya kemudian. Kiba mengangguk.

"Iya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali," Kiba memejamkan mata, sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, mulai berkhayal, "saat kau berada di tengah lapangan hijau, sambil berlari menggiring bola melewati lawan-lawanmu, dan mencetak angka sebanyak-banyaknya untuk _team_," Sakura tersenyum mendengar itu, "itulah keinginanku," Kiba mulai membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"Bagus," Sakura mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan, "tapi kau melupakan sesuatu," pandangan gadis itu kembali tertumbuk pada Kiba.

"Eh?" Kiba mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Di lapangan, kau tidak sendirian," Kiba tersentak, "ada sepuluh teman yang akan membantumu. Sepak bola bukan hanya permainan individu, untuk sepasang kaki dari satu pemain saja. Tapi dari kaki ke kaki, sebelas pemain."

"..."

"Kau tahu? Kalau kau benar-benar suka pada sesuatu, kau tidak perlu menjadi pemenang. Karena yang lebih penting adalah rasa senang saat kau melakukannya."

Kiba tercengang mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia merasa ucapan itu ada hubungannya dengan apa yang disampaikan Naruto pagi tadi. Hanya saja...

"Kau be..."

Belum sempat Kiba menyahut, nada ponsel Sakura berdering. Alis gadis itu bertaut membaca nama yang tertera di layar. Aburame Shino?

"Halo..." Sakura membuka percakapan, "Iya ada apa?" gadis itu bertanya sambil bangun dari duduknya. Membuat Kiba mendongak penasaran, "mengisi siaran pagi? Bukannya hari ini jadwalnya Hakuto? Dia ada kelas? Baiklah, aku ke sana... _bye," _Sakura menoleh pada Kiba, "sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ada siaran," pamit gadis itu melangkah menjauh, "sampai jumpa."

"Sakura!" panggil Kiba. Sakura menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Kiba tersenyum tulus.

"Untuk?" Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Untuk semuanya hari ini." Sakura terdiam sejenak mendengarnya, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku pergi."

Senyum manis tersungging tipis di bibir pemuda itu, saat menatap punggung pemilik kepala merah jambu itu hingga menghilang.

"Gadis yang baik," ia bergumam pelan sembari menyambar ranselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas rumput. Dan senyum itu mendadak lenyap, saat Kiba memeriksa ponsel yang ia letakan begitu saja di atas tas ranselnya tadi, "Oh _shit! _Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" rutuknya buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas ransel, kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana.

36 pesan masuk. Dan 48 panggilan tak terjawab, semua itu dari Karin dan Hakuto.

"Mereka pasti marah besar," batinnya. Dan benar saja, Kiba hanya bisa cengengesan saat berpapasan dengan Karin di koridor depan perpustakaan. Lihatlah wajah si rambut merah itu terlihat kusut dan menyeramkan, seperti orang kalah judi saja.

"H-hai Karin," sapa Kiba takut-takut. Karin diam tak menyahut, namun matanya intens memelototi si rambut cokelat di depannya, "m-maaf," Kiba berucap ngeri melihat Karin.

"..." Karin masih tak bereaksi. Sebelas kedutan terlihat jelas di kepalanya.

"A-Aku..."

"Ayo kita ke kelas," ucap Karin sembari menyambar pegelangan tangan Kiba, "setelah semuanya selesai, maka kami akan membuat perhitungan denganmu," ia berkata dengan nada suara rendah, membuat Kiba bergidik mendengarnya.

_Oh God! Help me..._

**Part 3 Selesai ^_^v**

**A/N : **_Sebenarnya pengen dijadiin oneshot, tapi berhubung udah 8660 words masih belum selesai juga jadilah multychap. Dan diriku miris bener dah ngeliat pulsa modem yang dipake untuk upload fict ini 5000 perak. ;A; Krisis nyo *ngelirik beberapa fict yang pengen diupdate lagi*_

_Datar, jelek, membosankan, ancur? Saya gak heran kalau ada pembaca yang berpikiran seperti itu. Karena setelah membaca ulang, saya juga merasa begitu. :/ Jadi mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya._

_**Salam sayang**_

_Dari pacarnya __**Kim Jaejoong, **__selingkuhannya __**Yesung, **__dan fans beratnya Abang __**Kurnia Meiga . #**__ditabok_


End file.
